A Smothered Flame Reborn
by Deanna Saber
Summary: What if Charlie and Renee had another daughter? What if she had the mind and body of a Saiyan? Then maybe, everything would turn out right... Edward and Alice bashing!


**A Smothered Flame Reborn**

DBZ/Twilight

* * *

Hello, my name is Isabella Marie Swan.

A while ago, I would ask you to call me Bella, but please call me Isa instead, unless I give you my preferred, unofficial name instead. That name means more to me than 'Isabella Marie Swan', 'Bella', or even 'Isa' can ever mean.

A while ago, you would think that I'm weak; clumsy; and completely, irrevocably in love with one Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

But not any more.

Why? Because before Isabella Marie Swan, there were Isabella Marie and Samantha Evie Swan, formerly known as Moriko Briefs. Though Samantha Evie Swan was adopted when she was '15' - Isabella 11 - she made the Swan pair strong. How she did so was easy. Because Samantha Evie Swan wasn't any ordinary girl. Samantha Evie Swan is a Saiyan. An alien with amazing martial art skills. Blessed with enhanced strength, the ability to sense and bend life energy (better known as ki), and other special characteristics available only to those of a Saiyan bloodline, she made Isabella Marie Swan strong.

The first thing the two did was train, both outside and inside a strange machine that enhanced gravity. It was called the Gravity Chamber. By the time 3 years had passed, Isabella Marie Swan was as strong as a human can get by Saiyan standards. She even earned a new name "fit for a fighter" from the eldest: Mizuki Briefs. So from that day, the siblings had two different lives: when they were Isabella and Samantha Swan, they were ordinary, innocent human girls; but when they were Moriko and Mizuki Briefs, they were fighters - warriors - with supernatural abilities.

After their training, Moriko Briefs began to explain about herself. She explained about Saiyans and her home planet. She explained about her home planets destruction, and how her mother fled to another planet named Yardrat while she was still pregnant with her. She explained about her mothers death in childbirth, during Age 760 and how an attack on the planet caused her to unlock the Super Saiyan state when she was 3 years old (Age 763). She explained how when she was 6, a man named Goku, who was severely injured arrived on her planet, and once healed, how she learned that he was a Saiyan also. She explained that once he was able to leave, he took her with him. She explained that she almost immediately was unofficially adopted by someone called Bulma Briefs. That soon became real life once danger had passed.

She then explained about her adoptive family, the father with a bottomless stomach and a lust for battle; the strict mother who was a genius with mechanics, and a fantastic inventor; and the younger brother who was the perfect merge of her parents. She explained about her friends and allies: the Son family of 5 and the other Z warriors. She explained about the mythical abilities of the Seven Dragon Balls and the dragon, Shenlong, that resides within them.

She explained about all of the battles she aided in: Androids; Cell; Buu; Baby; the Shadow Dragons; as well as several other battles. She explained that during Age 790, after the battle with the Shadow Dragons, Shenlong took both her and Goku away, each for different reasons. For Goku, it was simple. He was the reason for the Shadow Dragon Crisis in the first place. Because of him, the Dragon Balls were overused. But for the former 30-year-old, it was more complicated than that. She never belonged in that dimension. The reincarnation system that was controlled by a being with many names; God being one, Truth being another, deemed that that universe needed her, and so sent her to aid the troubles that would befall the occupants. When her job was done, she was de-aged, and returned to the dimension that she was meant to have been born in, and the dimension of which she would reside in for the remainder of her life.

When Isabella Marie Swan was 17 and Samantha Evie Swan was 21, 3 months before the youngest was to leave to live with her father, the elder of the two was summoned. This universe contained an intergalactic government, and at least one member of each planet that was higher than level 3 had to join and aid the state. Planet Earth was a level 3 planet, but the power of Moriko Briefs was easily high level 10. The power of Mizuki Briefs was at high level 5, but she was human, Moriko Briefs was not.

The UIF (United Intergalactic Federation) measured power in 13 levels. Level 1 was equal to the power of an average human. (The only reason why Earth was at Level 3 was due to the advancements of technology and the other smaller species that was found across the planet. They all were humanoid, yet differ from humans greatly. For example, the species that named themselves 'vampires' are within the range of Level 2, some advancing a level.)

A level 5 member may be able to destroy approximately 11% of the galaxy quadrant they were in, while the Level 8's are able to be rid of approximately 44% of the galaxy quadrant they were in, while the elder sister could be rid of 78%.

It was just after when Isabella Swan turned 18 in Forks, Washington that our story truly begins.

* * *

**AN: for the power level ratings, it may seem unlikely that Mizuki may have enough power to do this, but bare in mind that I intend for the power levels to be based on ALL of their power. From what I believe, none of the DBZ gang (except for maybe Vegeta) would use all of their power in fear of blowing the planet up. They would only use their full power if directly needed, yet i do believe they are skilled enough to concentrate their entire power on one target. Yet according to the power rating I came up with (if the power rating is similar to anyone else's, i apologise), the Saiyan's would be at the Levels of 10-13.**

**Also, this is a trial of a sorts. If I have enough response, then I'll start the next chapter. NOT ALL THE CHAPTERS WILL BE FORMATTED LIKE THIS! Just saying :)**

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
